


Whelve

by benjaminrussell



Series: Sense8 - Rivers of London AU [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rivers of London, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Magic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Detective Wolfgang Bogdanow, practitioner of magic and investigator of supernatural crimes, gets assigned a missing person case that's clearly not a run of the mill disappearance.





	Whelve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibreathebooks_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreathebooks_42/gifts).

> Prompt: whelve - to bury something deep, to hide
> 
> AKA. the Sense8s are all part of the magical world, Rivers of London style. Very much inspired by The October Man, the latest novella featuring a German detective.

Wolfgang found the victim’s body hidden deep in an old mausoleum that had been badly re-locked. Or well as it turned out, he found the _victim_ in the mausoleum, because once he’d got the cemetery staff to help him get the lid off the stone coffin, he’d discovered that the woman was still alive. Pale from blood loss and throat hoarse from screaming, but still very definitely moving and badly traumatised. The _vestigia_, the trace energy left behind by any magical creature or event, was strong in the building from all the people who’d been buried there over the years, but even with all that background noise Wolfgang could still feel the rush of emotion as they pushed back the lid and helped the woman sit up. He repressed a shudder at the images his brain tried to tell him were real even though he knew they were just glimpses of past events. While they might not have happened to him however, they’d almost certainly happened to the woman in front of him. The spike of fear, the sense of pursuit, the flare of pain as teeth dug into his shoulder, they all gave him clues as to what had happened since she’d gone missing two days ago. Even as he was lifting her from the coffin and attempting to reassure her she was now safe, he was running through the list of responsible werewolves he knew to decide who was nearest and best suited to take a new fledgling under their wing.

“Kala?” Wolfgang asked, drawing the woman’s attention from where she’d been staring at the hole in the ground where she’d spent the last twenty-four hours and telling her, “I’m Detective Bogdanow, and I specialise in these sorts of cases. I’m going to take you back to the station and let your husband know you’re safe.” He left out what he meant by ‘these sorts of cases’ until he knew exactly what she remembered and what she knew of her situation.

“Rajan!” Kala exclaimed, the mention of her husband pulling her out of the almost trance like state better than anything else Wolfgang had said.

“That’s the one,” Wolfgang commented lightly, gesturing for her to follow him towards where he’d left the car, trusting that the local officers would take care of the scene until Will Gorski, Wolfgang’s occasional partner and fellow practitioner, turned up to catalogue the _vestigia_ and other magical evidence in the area.

“He seems like a good guy,” Wolfgang added as he ushered Kala into the car and made sure she was comfortable, handing her an unopened bottle of water from the backseat.

‘Also really good looking,’ He thought to himself, ‘In fact you both are.’ He of course didn’t voice that thought no matter how much they were both his type, because it would definitely be inappropriate.

“He really is,” Kala replied faintly, giving a wan smile for the first time since Wolfgang had opened the coffin. As he rounded the car to get in the driver’s side, he sent Will a quick text to update him on the situation and share his suspicion as to what had happened to Kala, and Will must have already had his phone to hand because a reply came before Wolfgang had even had chance to do up his seat belt.

_Heading to the scene now. Sun’s back (Bak haha) in town, so she’ll want to know if there’s a rogue werewolf on her turf._

That answered the question of who to go to for help, because Sun was both a friend and possibly the most responsible/badass/take no nonsense werewolf he’d met. Also, importantly he thought she had the right attitude for helping Kala, from what he knew of Kala from the investigation and what he’d heard from Rajan. He made a mental note to call Sun once he’d reunited Kala with her husband, and then set off for the station.

**Author's Note:**

> They may not feature in this ficlet at all, but here's my ideas for the characters in this AU.
> 
> • Wolfgang – practitioner/police – fell into magic and then was recruited  
• Will – practitioner/police – was a police officer first and then discovered magic through Wolfgang  
• Riley – river spirit (genus loci)  
• Nomi – fae  
• Sun – werewolf  
• Capheus – shapeshifter  
• Kala – werewolf  
• Lito – wood nymph  
• Amanita – human who was introduced to the magical world through her relationship with Nomi – now works in the magical library  
• Mun and Diego – both police officers who are aware of the magical world, but aren’t practitioners  
• Other Sense8s’ friends/partners – essentially the same as in the show but know about the magical world
> 
> I know this is probably a rather niche fusion, but please send me any thoughts/head canons/ideas you have about it!


End file.
